Charmed: Still Charmed and Kicking
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Larry Goldstein | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Kaley Cuoco; Brian Krause | previous = "Something Wicca This Way Goes" | next = "Malice in Wonderland" }} "Still Charmed and Kicking" is the first episode of season eight of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed and the 158th episode of the series overall. It was directed by James L. Conway with a script written by Brad Kern, based on a story treatment by Alejandro Pose. It first aired on the WB Network on September 25th, 2005. Synopsis Funeral services are held for the Charmed Ones at Halliwell Manor. The witches aren't actually dead however, but have disguised themselves so they can attend the funeral without anyone noticing. Victor knows the truth, but the sight of seeing his daughters as someone else is unnerving. Paige keeps feeling a strange jingle through her body, originating from her Whitelighter side, but cannot determine what it means. A man named Paul Haas attends the funeral and offers to buy the manor from Victor Bennet, who angrily tells him to leave. Haas is actually a demon, who teleports to his brethren to report that the Charmed Ones actually are dead. pretends to be normal.]] Phoebe finds a spell in the Book of Shadows to give them all permanent new identities. Though they look different to the outside world, their friends still recognize them for who they are. Armed with a new lease on life, they must commit themselves to not drawing attention to themselves by using their powers. One by one however, they find elements of their past lives intruding upon their new forms. Phoebe sees a guy from the Bay Mirror and has a precognitive flash of marrying him. Piper tries to get things at P3 in order, but an underling named Dominique challenges her authority to be at the establishment. The ringing in Paige's skull drives her out of the house and she goes to a movie theater where she squares off against a demon. Much to both Paige's and the demon's surprise, a new player has entered the game; a raven-haired leather-clad ass-kicker who wields magic. This woman drives the demon away and Paige returns to the manor to tell everyone about it. Later, Paul Haas and another demon appears at Halliwell Manor and threatens Victor. He makes no pretense about being anything other than a demon and attacks him. Fortunatley, the mysterious dark vigilante appears and makes short work of them, forcing them to retreat. The Charmed Ones rush downstairs when they hear the noise, but by that point, the rogue witch has completed her work and back-flips her way out of the house. Leaving the identity of this woman aside for a moment, the Charmed Ones discuss why the demons have taken a sudden interest in Victor Bennett and the manor. They realize they have to make a statement to the demon world, but must do so in such a way so as to not make them realize that they are still alive. Piper and Phoebe disguise themselves as Victor and Wyatt and go to Victor's home. Paul Haas and two demons appear, but as they advance on "Victor", Wyatt repels them with a barrage of mystic energy balls, vanquishing two of the demons. Haas is forced to retreat once again, but now he begins to wonder whether the Charmed Ones are really dead after all. Elsewhere, the vigilante witch sheds her black leather, weaponry and wig and assumes her true identity; that of a college student named Billie. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is production code number 62015-08-157. * This episode is included on disc 1 of the Charmed: The Complete Eighth Season DVD collection by Paramount Home Entertainment. The episode includes audio commentary by executive producer and writer Brad Kern, director James L. Conway and actress Kaley Cuoco. * This episode is included on disc 42 of the Charmed: The Complete Series DVD boxset (as well as "Book of Shadows" edition) by Paramount Home Entertainment. * This episode had a viewership of 3.98 million people. * Production crew members Jonathan Levin, Elizabeth Hunter, Jeannine Renshaw, Peter Chomsky, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano, Rob Wright; James L. Conway, and Jon Par are all credited during the opening credit sequence of this episode. * Production crew members Brad Kern, Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and Larry Goldstein are all credited during the end-title credit sequence of this episode. * Actress Holly Marie Combs receives a special "...and Holly Marie Combs as 'Piper'" credit in this episode. * Actor Hari Dhillon is credited as Harry Dillon in this episode. * This is the first appearance of actress Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins. As the opening title sequence suggests, she is now a regular character on the remainder of the series. * Beginning with this episode, the series boasts a new opening music score. * This is the first episode of Charmed with Liz Sagal as executive story editor. Liz Sagal is the younger sister of Katey Sagal and worked with her on the drama series Sons of Anarchy. * This is the first episode of Charmed with Alejandro Pose as a story developer. He works on four episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Malice in Wonderland". Allusions * Reference is made to Zankou in this episode. Zankou was a powerful elder demon played by Oded Fehr. He was vanquished in "Something Wicca This Way Goes". Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: I call upon the ancient powers, to mask us now and in future hours. Hide us well and thoroughly, but not from those we call family. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Look, you wanted a normal life more than all of us, right? So what's changed all of the sudden? * Piper Halliwell: I'm a little neurotic. What do you want from me? .... * Piper Halliwell: He was not hitting on me. * Phoebe Halliwell: He was too. He was practically drooling on you. * Piper Halliwell: Okay. First, I'm married. Secondly, he's a salesman in a women's shoe store. What are the chances he's not gay? .... * Piper Halliwell: What are you doing here? * Penny Halliwell: Trying to stop you from ganging up on your sister. * Piper Halliwell: Well you're sort of dead…so this doesn't concern you! .... * Billie Jenkins: Now help me out here, I'm new at this. Who pays for that? .... * Penny Halliwell: Whether or not you succeed remains to be seen. But you cannot deny that she's being called by somebody. (to Paige) And you can't deny it either. * Paige Matthews: You're right. I can't deny it. Especially not right now! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2005 television episodes Category:Adrienne Wilkinson Category:Episodes with plot summaries